Clip-on sunglasses are sunglass lenses having a frame structure with no temple pieces. Instead of the temple pieces, clip-ons have clips or clasps that allow a wearer to attach the clip-ons to an existing pair of eyeglasses. Clip-ons can be packaged in a number of ways. Typically, a soft case much larger than the clip-on is fashioned to not only hold the clip-on but also to hold a product card including the product information, trademarks and other consumer information. The problem with this packaging type is that the soft case is usually discarded with the product card after purchase, because the size of the product card requires the manufacturer to create a soft case that is much larger than the clip-ons. Such a soft case has no utility after the product card is removed because it is usually too large to conveniently use as a permanent clip-on case. Similar problems exist with cases for ordinary sunglasses as well.
What is needed is an improved case for display of eyewear and the like. It is toward these ends that the present invention is directed.